The present invention relates to an elevator hoisting machine.
There have been developed various types of gearless elevator hoisting machines which use no gear. One of the elevator hoisting machines is disclosed in Japanese document JP-U 49-149201. In this elevator hoisting machine, a rotation shaft is rotatably supported on a pair of bearings mounted on a bed. Provided to the rotation shaft are a DC motor, a sheave, and a brake drum. The DC motor is supplied with current through a rectifier, and the sheave has a rope wound thereon.
Another elevator hoisting machine is disclosed in Japanese document JP-B2 5-21830. This elevator hoisting machine includes a revolving-field synchronous motor. In the elevator hoisting machine, first and second supports are distantly disposed on a bed. First and second support shafts are fixed to the first and second supports. An armature is arranged on the first support shaft, and a sheave is arranged on the second support shaft through a bearing. Thus, the sheave is supported in a cantilever way. A permanent magnet is arranged on the inner peripheral surface of a brake wheel integrally formed with the sheave. The permanent magnet and the armature constitute a revolving-field synchronous motor.